


Silver & Green, No Air In-Between

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Gryffindor Clary, Gryffindor Jace, Hufflepuff Simon, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood-centric, Malec, POV Alec, Ravenclaw Alec, Slytherin Magnus, gryffindor raphael, ravenclaw isabelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is battling his identity crisis and his feelings for Jace, while Slytherin Magnus Bane isn't exactly making things easier.</p>
<p>Harry Potter AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

”Would you be quiet for once?” Alec sighed as he turned around to the group of Slytherins hollering behind him.

“What’s the matter, Alexander?” Magnus sneered. “Jealous?”

“What’s there to be jealous of? All I see are a bunch of screaming kids who think they’re better than everyone else.”

“Right,” Magnus raised his eyebrows, a smirk still plastered on his face. “Because unlike us, you’re _so_ humble, aren’t you?”

Alec scoffed. “It’s not even your game,” he said, to which Magnus shrugged. 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t cheer for our team. Honestly, Alec, where is your sense of house pride?” 

“It’s contained,” Alec snapped. “You might want to try it sometime.”

The Slytherin laughed as Alec turned his head back to the Quidditch game going on in front of him. Ravenclaw was opposing Gryffindor, and the Gryffindor team captain, Jace Wayland, was practically wiping the floor with the Ravenclaw players. Alec had to admit, the boy could play. The way he zoomed past the bleachers, wind blowing through his hair. How he held on to his broom while scoring almost every throw, he was so… No, stop. _Get your head together, Alec_. He is the _Gryffindor team captain_ , there is no way in hell he’d ever be interested. 

“You know, the longer you stare,” Alec didn’t notice that Magnus had gotten closer, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “The sooner your eyes fall out.”

Alec felt blood rushing through his cheeks – surely making them as red as Jace’s uniform – and kept his head facing forward, ignoring his classmate. 

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Alec,” Magnus spoke again, this time causing a frown on Alec’s face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he told Magnus. “Would you leave me alone?”

“Whatever you wish, darling,” Alec couldn’t see his face, but he was almost certain that Magnus had a smirk on his lips.

He sighed, closing his eyes to wash off the strange feeling that had seeped out of his bones and into his bloodstream. Somehow, Magnus always managed to light a fire inside him, burning bright and consistent. He only saw red around the Slytherin, allowing him to believe that what he felt was hatred and unadulterated loathing, though he couldn’t disregard that he felt a similar feeling around Jace. However, with Jace, he considered it to be love, or perhaps a crush, at most. But, it was different with Magnus, it had to be. 

 

The game ended, a devastating defeat for Alec’s team, putting them even further behind in the House Cup. Isabelle returned from the dressing room with a displeased look on her face, forcing out a weak smile as she met Alec. 

“You did well,” Alec consoled, pulling her in for a hug. 

“Don’t lie to me, big brother,” Isabelle joked, though Alec could tell she wasn’t happy with her contribution. 

 

They made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, taking their seats at the Ravenclaw table next to their friends. Everyone was talking about the game; what went wrong, what they should’ve done better, how to improve. It was all negative aspects of their tactics, not one positive thing was said about today’s match. 

Alec shut them out. He’d heard enough negativity for one day, and also, Jace had just entered the room. His hair was wet and looked so different, hanging flatly down the sides of Jace’s head. He wasn’t wearing his robe – his skin exposed from the shoulder and down – making Alec unable to look away. He followed Jace with his eyes, watching him take a seat at the Gryffindor table opposite of Clary, Izzy’s girlfriend. That’s how he met Jace for the first time, before that, he’d just been admiring from afar, but now Jace actually knew his name. Though, any hope of getting with him was as good as dead. Killed, slaughtered, decapitated inside Alec’s mind, for he knew better than to dwell on dreams. 

He caught himself staring, and turned away his gaze, only to have his eyes land on another person driving him closer to insanity. Magnus was looking right at him, his expression investigative before a grin formed on his lips. Alec realized he was staring again, ogling the Slytherin – which was probably exactly what he wanted – so, he looked away, catching Magnus’ wink last second and rolling his eyes as he joined his friends in conversation again. 

 

Alec had difficulty sleeping that night, tossing and turning until his roommates were too fed up with the noise. He couldn’t get Magnus’ words out of his head. _There’s nothing to be ashamed of_. What would he be ashamed of? He was a terrific student with grades better than most, he was even taking N.E.W.T’s in five classes, so why should he have anything thing to be ashamed of? 

Alec closed his eyes, forcing all the creeping thoughts out of his head. He would not let _Magnus Bane_ get to him.


	2. Challenge Accepted

The next day was like any other. Alec had classes all through lunch, and then two more after. He walked with his sister to the Great Hall for breakfast, barely able to keep his eyes open due to the mere three hours of sleep he’d gotten. 

Once entering the hall, Alec was ready to take his seat at the Ravenclaw table, like always. But, it seemed Isabelle had other plans. She made her way over to the Gryffindors, making Alec halt, realizing Jace was there. He felt paralyzed, glued to the floor, unable to move as the Gryffindor lifted his head, scarcely meeting Alec’s eyes as his gaze swayed across the room. 

“Alec!” Izzy shouted, waving for her brother to come over.

Alec snapped out of his trance, slightly embarrassed and hopeful no one had noticed his staring. He looked around, wanting to make sure Magnus wasn’t there, and to his relief, the Slytherin was nowhere to be seen. That is, until he took a seat next to his sister, glancing up at the entrance only to spot Magnus just entering the door. The boy smirked as he met Alec’s stare, causing Alec to hold his breath, as he noticed   
Magnus was coming toward him.

“Morning,” he said simply, as he dropped down at the empty seat across from Alec, and next to Raphael Santiago. 

The table greeted him, Alec forcing out a quiet ‘hello’ as well. No one seemed to have a problem with the Slytherin joining them. Alec knew that Magnus and Raphael were good friends, but Isabelle? Clary? Jace? Why were they all so tranquil?

Alec frowned, trying to focus on his breakfast and the conversation going on between his sister and Jace. They were discussing yesterday’s Quidditch game, Jace teasing Izzy about winning and Clary kicking his leg every time he did. Isabelle laughed, seemingly happier than she was last night, and Alec felt glad she didn’t beat herself up too much about losing. Magnus chatted merrily with Raphael – remarkably not about last night’s match, or the House Cup at all, for that matter – until the Gryffindor got up.

“Duty calls,” Raphael pointed to the door, where Simon Lewis stood gesturing to the watch on his wrist. “Guess I’m late.”

Magnus chuckled, waving to the Hufflepuff at the entrance. Clary had spotted him as well now.

“Simon! Come join us!” she exclaimed. 

“I would, but I need to finish my history paper, which _someone_ promised to help me with half an hour ago,” Simon threw a glare to Raphael, who had now reached his side. “Tomorrow!”

“I’m holding you to that,” Clary smiled.

 

Alec’s first class of the day was Potions. Not Alec’s favourite, but he had received an Exceeds Expectations in his OWL’s, so he didn’t hate it, either. Unfortunately, he shared the class with all seventh years trying for their NEWT’s in the subject. Including Magnus.

After a short introduction of today’s lesson, they began. Everyone trying to make the same potion, and everyone wanting to be first. Alec was quite good at potion making. Definitely not the best of his class, but he was up there. However, today’s assignment was difficult, and Alec felt frustrated as he tried to understand the almost unintelligible recipe. 

He had chosen a seat in the far back, so that he could work undisturbed, and when failing, unnoticed. Which, right now, served him well, considering how terribly things were going. But, he hadn’t reckoned that Magnus would choose the seat closest to him, irritating Alec as the Slytherin had no difficulty brewing his potion whatsoever. Magnus must’ve noticed Alec’s side-eye, because soon, they stood side by side. 

“You need any help, Alexander?” Magnus smirked, looking down at Alec’s cauldron. 

“I’ve got this,” Alec scoffed. _Lies._

“Are you certain?” Magnus asked, as Alec added ingredient after ingredient, provoked by Magnus’ need to gloat. “I wouldn’t do-“

_BANG._

Every head turned as Alec’s body melted through the floor, seeping through the ground and down, down. Silence filled the room for only a short moment, before the teacher had the students return to their own potions, telling Alec to not worry and try again. Magnus’ jaw had practically dropped, watching intently as Alec cleaned up the mess he’d caused. 

“So,” Magnus started. “You still sure you don’t need my help?” 

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes at the Slytherin. 

“I did get an Outstanding in my OWL’s, if you would just let me-“

“I’m _fine_ , Magnus,” Alec spat, surprised by his own anger. 

“Well, this is good for me, I guess,” Magnus sneered. “The worse you do, the less points you get. Which makes it easier for us to keep the lead.”

Alec turned his face to the Slytherin, his eyes squinted. He felt so _sick_ of all this talk about the House Cup, about being the best. Alec tried not to let his rivalry show, tried to be modest and meek, so people would not be angered by him. But, Magnus made that nearly impossible. 

“Is that all you care about? Winning the House Cup?”

“It’s about more than that, Alexander. Prestige, image, things you simply wouldn’t understand, being a Ravenclaw, and all.”

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Not one person will care how many times you won once we graduate.”

“You will,” Magnus said, eyes locked with Alec’s. “Because, deep down, you know you hate to be on the losing side. 

Alec couldn’t believe it, he’d sworn to himself not to let Magnus – just Magnus – under his skin. Yet, the Slytherin seemed to do just that – slither into his brain, his mind, his blood – causing Alec to clench his jaw. He felt as if his head would explode, similar to how his cauldron had earlier, and left the room, fuming. 

He could hear Magnus sigh behind him, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting out of there, or else he’d snap. 

“I’m joking, Alexander,” Magnus was right at his heel. “Slow down.”

“No, joking is when you say or do something to provoke laughter. To amuse people,” Alec turned around hastily as he spoke. “You’re mocking, ridiculing me! Do you have any idea how bad you make me look?”

“I don’t _mock_ you, as you call it, while people can hear,” Magnus’ former snide turned serious. “I’ve been very cautious with that.”

“Oh, really?” Alec tested, holding back his confusion.

“This morning, at breakfast, how I could have scorned you if I wanted to. But, the thing is, I don’t,” Magnus said, sincerely. “Though, you sure make it easy.”

Alec scoffed. What kind of mind games was he trying to play? Was he _this_ desperate to get Alec off his game, just so he could revel in vanity once they win the House Cup? Alec felt a spark igniting inside him, one he’s supressed for so many years in order to please others. He felt challenged by the Slytherin – a strong need to prove him wrong – and in a heartbeat, his mind had changed. Every waking moment would now be spent collecting points, sabotaging Magnus and his house, whatever it took to make sure that the smirking boy in front of him _did not win by any means._

“Well, I guess it’s time that changes,” Alec said, watching the curiosity grow in Magnus’ eyes. “Isn’t it?”


	3. The Feud Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tries to figure out a way to get back at Magnus, when things take an unexpected turn once a friend gets involved.

For the first time, Alec witnessed Magnus tongue-tied. The Slytherin was never at a loss of words, always had a witty answer at the tip of his tongue, but now, he was just an open mouth and a pair of puzzled eyes. Alec had the upper hand, he’d taken Magnus by surprise, and he had to be honest, it felt alarmingly good. Oh, how he’d milk this moment. How he’d remember that dumbstruck face, imprinted in the back of his mind for all of eternity. He felt so shamelessly proud that Magnus was speechless, and if it wasn’t for the door to their classroom opening, he would’ve gloated until Magnus regained the ability to talk. Instead, Alec turned his head, ready to be yelled at by the professor for leaving class, but, no, _oh god no_ , this was so much worse. 

“Jace?” Alec stuttered.

When he finally got _Magnus Bane_ to shut up, Jace just had to come along, making Alec’s tongue crawl down his throat and his words to get stuck before they even reached his mouth. 

“Izzy got held up, so she asked me to go check on you,” Jace explained, looking a little uncomfortable with the situation. “You guys okay?”

Alec couldn’t speak. Suddenly, all that pride and gloating over getting Magnus quiet seemed ridiculous. Now, neither of them would answer, not at all helping Alec’s chances with the Gryffindor. 

“We, uhh,” Alec stammered. “It’s, uhm, we-“

“We were just discussing Alec’s failed attempt at brewing a potion, which I did without difficulty,” Alec looked at Magnus, confused. 

The Slytherin had a wry smile on his lips, clearly back on track, and Alec wasn’t sure if he felt annoyed by losing the upper hand, or relieved he didn’t have to do the talking. 

“Oh,” Jace said. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

He went back inside the classroom, leaving Alec alone with Magnus once again. Except this time, Magnus had a look in his eyes that made Alec’s heart race and his skin burn, the spark now a raging fire. 

“I look forward to that change,” the Slytherin sneered. “Alexander.”

Then, he too left to go back to class, not looking back at Alec’s baffled face even once.

 

The hours went by, and Alec’s promise for a grand revenge had so far been quite disappointing. His creativity was drained, making his head hurt more and more by every thought that rushed through his mind. At lunch, he’d accidentally met Magnus’ eyes across the room, and the Slytherin looked undoubtedly amused, which irritated Alec beyond measure. 

“Alec, what’s bugging you?” Izzy caught on. “You haven’t even touched your food.”

“Nothing,” Alec groaned at her motherly behaviour, adding “ _mum_ ,” for emphasising. 

“Is it Magnus?” she pushed.

Alec felt his cheeks flush as he hid it with a frown. His sister watched his every move, and he realised then that he was fiddling more than usually, unable to keep his hands still. 

“No,” he scoffed after a moment. “Why would it be about _him_?” 

Izzy giggled, smiling at Alec as if she knew something he didn’t. “I just reckoned.” 

Alec swallowed hard, knowing his sister meant well – she always did – but afraid that this whole Magnus business would turn in to something he was yet blind to. He was trying to convince himself that the fire he felt in his chest was only because of his competitiveness, but he couldn’t help but acknowledge the similarities between his rage against Magnus, and his affection for Jace. 

“It’s about the House Cup,” Alec blurted out, urgently changing the subject, though not completely. 

Izzy raised her eyebrows. “Really? I didn’t think you cared for it.”

“I don’t. I didn’t, but,” Alec hesitated before continuing, briefly gazing over at the Slytherin table. “I just, I got fed up with Magnus’ constant boasting and massive ego that I might have told him I would get him back. Implying, we would beat them in the Cup.”

“Oh my god, Alec,” Izzy sighed, shaking her head simultaneously. “And all for a boy?”

“What? No!” Alec exclaimed, looking around to make sure they hadn’t drawn much attention. “You’re – You’re focusing on the wrong part! It’s not about _Magnus_ , it’s about…” he had to stop to think, what was it actually about? “It’s about _prestige_ , and _image_ , you know?” 

Izzy was still giving him a look of disfavour, clearly judging his sudden change of heart, but she didn’t push any further. Alec was grateful her only response was rolling her eyes, as he couldn’t possibly bear a lecture on the true importance of life, not just people’s perception of you. He didn’t dare to look back to the Slytherins, afraid Magnus would still be there, or worse, heard him practically recite his very words.   
They ate in silence, as the other Ravenclaws had either left or not arrived yet. And Clary and Company were busy doing whatever Gryffindors do, so they were a no-show as well. Not that Alec had anything against having lunch alone with Isabelle, but even the most open-minded people could judge. They were quite similar that way. 

 

As they left the Great Hall, Alec felt anxious to come up with a comeback – anything – to score Ravenclaw some points, or better, make Slytherin lose some. However, his mind was blank. A canvas of nothingness, waiting to be painted with all the colours of the wind. 

Then it hit him. Like being struck by lightning, it hit him. 

He wouldn’t have to do _anything_ , just make it look like Magnus did something wrong. 

 

His plan was simple, and he’d take effective immediately as their next class together was History of Magic, where they were to hold a presentation about various themes. Perfect. 

Alec had done his work on Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of his house, and was lucky to present as fifth, whereas Magnus had to wait until the very end. As the Slytherin began talking about the Elder Wand, Alec leaned back, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. 

“And it was until year 1998…” Magnus spoke, nearing the end of his presentation.

Alec covered his mouth, whispering as quietly as he possibly could, “ _Confundo_ ,” and watched the Slytherin intently. 

“…that the wand was-“ he stopped midsentence, confusion filling his eyes. “Uhh…”

“Is there a problem, Mr. Bane?” the Professor asked, clearly annoyed at the abrupt pause.

“No, I just, uhm,” Magnus frowned. “I forgot, sir.” Shame washed over his face as a loud sigh escaped the Professor’s lips. 

“Well, students, you can all learn from Mr. Bane’s mistake here, to come prepared for your presentations,” he said, facing the class before turning his gaze back to Magnus. “Five points will be taken from your house for this utter indolence you insist on bringing to my classroom.”

“But, sir,” Magnus tried, with no luck.

“Enough.” 

Alec felt ashamed, until he met Magnus’ eyes. Seeing him realise what had just happened – seeing his eyes narrowing as he walked from the blackboard to his seat – created a rush of adrenaline to flow through Alec’s body, his eyebrows raising with challenge. 

 

Once class was over Alec hurried out. His brief wash of confidence had reduced exceedingly, and he was afraid his tongue would fail him yet again, would Magnus show up. 

Which, obviously, was exactly what happened. 

“You _devious_ git,” Magnus’ voice was sharp, and didn’t go at all with the smirk on his face. “And here I thought you were all talk.” 

Alec couldn’t speak, the mere presence of his – safe to say – arch nemesis punching the air out of his lungs, leaving him only able to stare. He felt ridiculous, idiotic, _brainless_ , as his mouth hung half open in an attempt to answer. 

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” he sneered. “Or could it be, you’re feeling guilty?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec finally uttered, the words coming out as more of a whisper than he had hoped. 

“Really? That again?” Magnus cocked his eyebrow. “When are you going to drop this act of innocence, Alexander? It’s getting quite exhausting, your way of disregarding things.” 

“Well, I suggest you get used to it,” Alec said, surprised at the sudden return of his confidence.

 

And that’s how the coming few days went. Alec sabotaging Magnus in every way he could without physically _doing_ much, and Magnus being, well, Magnus. Their feud grew more and more intense by the minute and soon their friends had caught on, reluctant to pick sides as they didn’t care much for the House Cup anyway. Isabelle, however, hadn’t left Alec alone since she found out. Constantly asking questions about _why they were being so immature_. Out of habit, Alec ignored most of her inquires as his main focus was still on winning this goddamned battle of power. 

He’d gotten away with several minor things that had only lost the Slytherin house five or ten points at a time, while Magnus’ attempts were direct, though less thought out and – thankfully – less successful. However, Alec had decided to take the night off to study, but as he walked to the library, a familiar and wild face appeared in front of him. 

“Seriously? My scarf, you had to take my scarf?” Magnus spat, confusing Alec with his accusations. “How did you even get it? Did you just waltz in to our common room and grab it, because I am certain as hell that I haven’t touched it since last night.”

“Why would I steal your scarf?” Alec argued, which had the same effect as throwing gasoline on a fire.

“ _You tell me_ ,” Magnus exploded in the only way Magnus knew how, sarcastically. “ _Alexander_.”

“I’m serious, Magnus,” he pushed. “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about this time.” 

Magnus closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose, and out through his mouth. His face softening as he returned his gaze to Alec. 

“Why should I trust you, _this time_?” Magnus spoke, his eyebrows raised and his stare interrogative. 

“If you think I would ever aim that low,” Alec said, lowering his gaze, intending to examine his full body but stopping midsection, before bringing his eyes back up. “I would advise you to think again.”

Magnus didn’t answer, and Alec wasn’t sure if it was because of his unintended flirting or because he realised that Alec was in fact innocent. He’d never even think about sneaking into the Slytherin common room. What if he got caught? He could be expelled! What sort of dimwit would risk their entire life for a bloody prank?

 

Once in the library, he began studying for his potions test, thankful the place was close to empty. He was prone to reading out loud, especially when studying, so an empty space was his own version of paradise. 

Though it didn’t last long.

A few minutes in, a “hey, mate!” was spoken, nearly shouted, and not short after the seat across from him was occupied. Alec watched as the person talked, but he heard no words. His eyes just kept switching from his eyes, to his lips, to his eyes, to his lips, to- 

“Earth to Alec? Dude?” Jace waved his hand between them, forcing Alec out of his trance. 

“Sorry,” he said, blushing. “You were saying?” 

“Well, you know how you’ve been trying to sabotage the Slytherins, Magnus specifically?” he said, and Alec was unsure if it was more of a statement than a question. 

“Sure,” he replied, warily.

“You’ll never guess what I pulled off. Not only did I manage to successfully sneak into their bloody common room, but I nicked _Magnus freaking Bane’s scarf_ ,” Jace triumphed. 

“What?” Alec’s eyes widened. Had he heard right?

“Yeah, and you know where I left it?” he asked with so much pride in his eyes that Alec couldn’t do anything but shake his head. “The third floor corridor.” 

Alec’s jaw dropped, which Jace seemed to take as a good thing, when really, he was feeling the complete opposite. 

“You know they’ve forbidden us from going there again, right?” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Why would you do that?” Alec asked, suddenly unsettled. 

“If anything, this will make Slytherin lose _all_ their points, or maybe even disqualified,” Jace continued. “How about that?”

“Blimey, Jace! You’re going to get Magnus expelled in the process!” Alec shouted in a whisper, making sure to not draw unnecessary attention. 

“How will know it’s his?” Jace questioned, certain his plan was waterproof. 

“You really think _Magnus Bane_ would own a scarf that _isn’t_ monogramed?” Alec raised an eyebrow. 

“How do you know it’s monogramed?” Jace’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Well, that’s irrelevant,” Alec said, realising perhaps he shouldn’t know that sort of thing. 

“If you say so,” he shrugged, still not seeing the gravity of the situation. 

Alec felt torn. Jace _effing_ Wayland was sitting in front of him – _only him_ – telling him about something he did _for Alec_. He couldn’t believe it. All these years, this was what he’d been waiting for, longing for. This was Jace reaching out, finally! Though, however fervid the flame inside him was, he couldn’t help but think about Magnus. If they find the scarf, nay, it wasn’t a question of if they would find it, it was a question of when, and Magnus would take the fall. The fall for something he didn’t do, and yes, whether or not he deserves expulsion is arguable, but not for a violation _he didn’t commit_. 

“I have to tell him,” Alec decided there and then, gathering his things and standing up. 

“What? No, you can’t do that!” Jace exclaimed, voice worried. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t rat you out,” Alec shook his head, unable to meet the Gryffindor’s eyes. If anything would truly blow his chances with Jace, this was it. “Sorry.”

As he left the library he could hear Jace groaning out an “are you bloody kidding me?”, but he didn’t care. Regardless of his feud with Magnus, this was too far, because no matter how much he loathed the Slytherin, he couldn’t stand the thought of him getting kicked out for someone else’s ignorance. Because that’s all it was, he told himself. Even as his heart raced in his chest, his breath uneven and his mind fixated on one thing and one thing only – in other words – Magnus. That was all it was. No need to think any more of it. 

 

He had no clue where the Slytherin might be, unfortunately, making it way harder to find and inform him of the potential danger he was in. Alec checked nearly everywhere, or at least that’s what it felt like, because the second time he was running past the Great Hall, he could hear Izzy shouting at him to join them for dinner, but he was too busy searching for the one person he shouldn’t bloody think about to even respond. 

That’s when he spotted him. Practically getting dragged away from his table by the headmistress, and out into the corridor. He was too late. 

Sprinting across the Great Hall, past his sister and Clary, ignoring the odd stares and witty comments, until he reached entrance Magnus had been pulled out through. Two heads turned instantly as he barged through the door, and suddenly, he realised he had to make a choice. Let Magnus take the fall, or tell the truth.


	4. One For the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides to take the blame, in fear of losing Jace to expulsion, which ends up with Alec's future on the line instead.

“Speak up, boy,” the Headmistress, professor McGonagall, stared intently at Alec, whose eyes shifted rapidly between the green and silver scarf in her hand and Magnus’ perplexed expression. 

He had to make a choice and he had to make it now.

Without thinking twice about it, he blurted out “I did it,” giving McGonagall a puzzled look as Magnus’ eyes narrowed. Alec felt paralysed, yet his mouth kept going, despite him trying to stop it with every fibre of his being. 

“I snuck into the Slytherin common room, stole the scarf from Magnus’ dorm and planted it in the third floor corridor, knowing it would lose them their points. It was dumb, I know, I didn’t think and I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to cause any real trouble,” he didn’t stop to breathe once, and could finally get himself to shut up. 

The Headmistress stared him down, suspicion in her eyes, but asked after a while, “And this is the truth?” 

Alec wanted to laugh, his thoughts falling back to a quote he once read. _"There's one way to find out if a man is honest: ask him; if he says yes, you know he's crooked."_

“It’s the truth,” he managed to say, avoiding her eyes as well as Magnus’. 

A loud sigh escaped her lips, as she took an agonising long time to return a verdict. 

“Well, Mr. Lightwood, I will need to discuss this further. Until then, I will take your wand, please,” she held out her hand, expression indifferent. 

Alec got out his wand immediately, almost dropping it as he handed it over to McGonagall, feeling her disappointment as she took it and turned around to leave. The air felt thick, unbreathable, as Alec came to his senses, realising what he had done. 

“Alexander,” Magnus’ voice was rough, unsteady. “You said you didn’t do it.”

Alec swallowed hard, before daring to meet his eyes. “I guess I lied.” 

He could tell Magnus didn’t believe him, the way he shook his head with his eyes pressed so tightly together, the way he chuckled ever so quietly. The way, “You’re a bloody idiot, you know that?” was the first thing he uttered. 

“I couldn’t let you take the fall,” Alec said, his voice low.

“How do you know I didn’t do it?” Magnus questioned, making Alec scoff.

“Because not even you are that stupid,” he chuckled. “And even if you were, you would figure out a way to rid yourself the blame.”

Magnus’ smile showed no real humour, but it was a smile nonetheless. “Fair enough,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

Alec didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. Honestly, he had no idea what to say beyond this point.

“So, considering you didn’t do it, I’m guessing you’re taking the fall for someone you care about,” Magnus pushed, his eyes following Alec’s every move. 

“It doesn’t matter, does it? What’s done is done,” Alec shrugged, playing it off as best as he could. 

“How am I supposed to sabotage you any further, when you literally sacrificed your life for me?” Magnus’ question sounded sincere, but the smirk on his lips said otherwise. 

“I didn’t sacrifice my _life_ for _you_ ,” Alec scoffed. “I sacrificed my life for the truth.”

“By lying?” 

“Piss off.”

 

Alec went back into the Great Hall, fuming as he walked past his sister, still eating her dinner in peace. Jace had arrived now, too, and Alec couldn’t help but give him a look of disgust, though feeling immensely bad about it afterwards. Jace had just tried to help, the fact that he took it one step too far could be forgiven due to his good intentions. The real villain here was Magnus. Had he never challenged Alec the way he did, the feud wouldn’t be ongoing and things would never come to this. 

“Alec!” Izzy shouted. “Are you not going to have dinner at all?” 

“Not hungry,” he responded, though uncertain she heard him through his gritted teeth. 

 

He went straight to his dorm, throwing himself on his bed while letting out a loud groan. His blood boiled beneath his skin, a volcano of emotions waiting to erupt once he could no longer suppress them. Anger fumed from every inch of him, smoke surely slipping through his ears like in a cartoon. He couldn't remember ever feeling _this_ furious, and he wasn't even sure why. Perhaps his actions had finally caught up to him, realisation striking his head like lightning. Magnus wasn't going to be expelled, nor was Jace, but _he_ might. Even if he wasn't, Ravenclaw would have no chance whatsoever to win the House Cup, after a spoof like that. 

He rolled onto his back, inhaling deeply to calm himself down. His rage washed off eventually, and instead his eyes filled with sadness. A few tears escaped his eye ducts, leaving a salty trace along his cheeks, which he quickly wiped away. His mother’s words echoing inside his head, _Lightwoods don't cry_.

 

Next thing he knew, it was dawn. 5 Am to be exact, as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Had he fallen asleep crying? By the looks of it, his roommates were still snoring soundly in their beds, hopefully oblivious to Alec’s tearful night. 

He climbed out of bed and got dressed as quietly as possible, figuring there was no idea to try falling back asleep. He knew there wouldn't be anyone awake, and breakfast didn't occur until seven, but at least he’d get some alone time. 

 

He walked to the Quad, breathing in the fresh, morning air as to cleanse his body and mind from all these tumultuous lies he’d weaved. Not that it was nearly close to a web yet, just a few strings of dishonesty here and there. 

His parents would freak once they found out, which they most likely already had, considering every little misstep was usually informed the minute they happened. If he thought he couldn't disappoint his parents any more than he already had, boy, was he in for a treat. The memory of his mother’s disapproving eyes and judgmental tongue haunted him every step of the way, like a ghost he was supposed to appreciate, because she only did it _out of love_. 

Alec scoffed at his own thoughts, the whole situation seemingly ridiculous. 

 

After what only felt like two minutes, people started pouring in one by one. The clock neared 7 Am, so Alec headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Ravenclaw table was empty, much like the other houses tables, so Alec took a seat right in the middle, pouring himself a cup of tea as he waited. 

A few minutes later, his sister joined him. Her natural cheeriness filled the room and Alec’s chest with joy and hope, as no one could refuse a smile from the delightful Ms. Lightwood. 

Clary and Jace were laughing at the Gryffindor table, unaffected by last night’s spectacle, while Raphael had joined Simon and the Hufflepuffs. The Slytherin side showed no sign of Magnus, both to Alec’s relief and disappointment.

He felt urged to tell Isabelle, inform her of his foolish decision of taking all blame, but he knew what she’d say. _I told you so, Alec. That's what happens when you play games_. She’d thought this whole feud with Magnus had been childish from the beginning, not trying to withhold her disapproval the slightest. But he had to tell her, no matter how hard he tried to force the words back down his throat, he couldn't help them from spilling out of his open mouth. 

“I stole Magnus’ scarf,” he blurted out.

“What?” Izzy stared, perplexed.

“No, well, _I_ didn't steal it. But I took the blame,” Alec explained, failing to help his sister understand.

“Alec, what are you talking about? Who stole Magnus’ scarf?” 

“I can't say,” he glanced over at Jace, who was still munching on his breakfast. “But McGonagall thinks I did.”

“Why would she think that?” Isabelle raised her eyebrows in confusion.

“Because I told her,” Alec mumbled.

Izzy’s eyes grew wide and her face filled with disbelief. Then her expression softened, with a look that almost seemed amused. She shook her head in a _you're-so-silly-Alec_ kind of way as she spoke. “So?” she smiled. “It's just a scarf, it's not like you killed somebody.” 

Alec felt like laughing, but his frown remained. “It was taken from his dorm, Izzy,” he said, looking away from his sister. “And left in the third floor corridor.” 

“The forbidden one?” Izzy gasped. 

“Have a guess,” Alec rolled his eyes, not intending to sound so rude. “I'm pretty sure I'm facing expulsion.” 

Isabelle was silent, a frown stretched out across her face as she seemed to be deep in thought – or perhaps halfway through an internal speech about why we shan’t lie. 

Alec’s sister was no saint herself, she often opposed and disobeyed her parents, and sometimes professors as well, but she never faced much consequence. Possibly because their parents’ expectations weren't as high for Isabelle as they were for Alec – which, by the way, neither of them understood considering they were twins – or maybe it was as simple as Alec being the obedient one, so Izzy never carried that responsibility. 

Of course, Alec had disappointed his parents in countless other ways. Bad grades, petty fights with classmates (not Magnus, surprisingly), not finding _a girl_ to bring home. He shivered at the thought. Why couldn't his parents be proud if he brought home Jace _pro-at-everything_ (except maybe helping Alec) Wayland? Had it been Izzy who decided to date him, their parents would be over the moon. So, naturally, Clary was Isabelle’s secret and with most of his heart, Alec wished Jace could be his. However, he knew that, one, that was never going to happen, and two, he _was_ kind of upset with what the Gryffindor had thought to be a _good_ idea. 

Before his sister could speak her verdict, breakfast was over and class started. Alec found his body in Charms class, but his mind was nowhere to be seen. Unable to focus, his thoughts drifted to dangerous places, thus resulting in a loss of words when the professor called his name. Five points were taken from Ravenclaw house and as Alec glanced over at Magnus across the room, the Slytherin did not smirk or grin or even flinch. He just lifted his eyes enough so that they met Alec’s with utmost sorrow, his face deranged with pain as if someone had turned and twisted everything out of place. His eyes were droopy now, in comparison to how they used to glow so brightly before, and it looked as though he hadn't slept all night – which would explain his absence at breakfast. 

Alec looked away, still too deep in thought to even register what the professor was talking about. Besides, it wasn't like he could participate in any practical work, without a wand and all. 

 

After class, Alec was joined briefly by Jace, and he wasn't certain how to feel as his heart fluttered, yet his mind sighed. 

“Look, Alec, I wanted to apologise,” he said, awkwardly meeting Alec’s eyes despite the height difference. “Izzy told me what happened.”

“It's fine,” Alec didn't agree with his statement, but the words slipped without any further thought. 

“No, it's not. I shouldn't have done it, it was _so_ stupid,” Jace said. “Moreover, I shouldn't have let you take the fall like that. You don't deserve expulsion, Alec.” 

“Really, it's fine,” Alec forced out a halfhearted smile – actually, more like a ¼-hearted smile – before rushing away from the blond beauty. 

Deep down he wanted to scream. He wanted to yell and shout until his lungs ached and not even then would he stop, because there weren't words that could explain what he felt. He just wanted his feelings to hitch a ride to the end of the world or watch them fall over the edge of an endless pit, because if there was one thing he was familiar with, it was falling. Falling in love, falling apart, falling behind. He was fairly local whichever you pick. Though handling them was a whole other question, one Alec had yet to figure out. 

He knew – oh, he knew – that Jace had meant well, however idiotic his actions had been. Wasn't it cruel to blame a genuine intention? Besides, this was the most Jace had spoken to him for all their seven years at Hogwarts, so consequently, he should be thankful his deepest wishes were finally coming true. 

 

The rest of the day went excruciatingly slow as Alec forced himself from class to class without taking in any information whatsoever. His sister tried to console him as best she could, but he could tell there was something eating away at her. 

“Izzy, what's wrong?” he asked at dinner, seeing his sister push the food on her plate back and forth, left to right, but never into her mouth. 

“You have to come clean,” she wasted no time. “Tell McGonagall you didn't do it.” 

“As if she's going to believe I changed my mind,” Alec scoffed. “It's too late, just accept it.” 

“I refuse to! Whoever did this, whoever made you lie and say it was your fault should be the one punished! Why are covering for some bloody moron, Alec?”

“He was just trying to help me, alright?” Alec said, the words sounding more abrasive than intended. 

“ _Who_ , Alec?” she pleaded. “ _Who_ tried to help you?” 

Alec sighed, tapping his fingers nervously. Knowing that he couldn't out Jace like that, and knowing Isabelle would never forgive the Gryffindor if he did. “I can't say,” he mumbled after a moment, turning his head away. “Just forget I told you anything, okay?” 

Izzy scoffed, her eyebrows raised with disbelief. Alec felt bad, not wanting to hurt his sister, but no matter what he did now, someone would wind up hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Jace, Clary, Raphael and Simon all joined them at the very end of the Ravenclaw table. Assuredly out of pity, but Alec was too dismal to be bothered. 

A few minutes later, Magnus walked up in silence and took a seat next to the group. No one spoke. The quiet conversations exchanged merely by glances and looks, however, felt like something you'd see at a funeral. 

Alec felt dead. His brain had been punctured by a bullet and his skull was dented by a hammer of lies, blood gushing out of every open wound to be found on his body. Even his soul was bleeding, parts of him not visible to the naked eye were splitting up and dissolving at the speed of light. His eyes were hanging halfway out of his sockets, and his heart was stone cold, only beating to help the blood flow vigorously on and on and on and on. 

Yet his friends didn't notice. The table – bloodstained a second ago – was immaculate now. Death seemed but a distant wish at this point. 

 

Just as Alec opened his mouth to break the pitiful silence, the entire Great Hall went silent, and every head turned toward the High Table. McGonagall was standing at the front, a stern look in her eyes as she searched the crowd of students. As if simultaneous realisation struck, every head subsequently turned in Alec’s direction, making it easier for their Headmistress to find her victim. 

“Mr. Lightwood,” her voice was harsh. “Come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Alec and Isabelle twins since that makes more sense, them being in the same year and all, hope that doesn't bother you. Oh, and I had to put McGonagall in there, I couldn't resist. Besides, no one else would make half a good headmistress as her, so naturally that felt like the best choice.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and thank you for reading!


	5. Confessions, confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are spilled, some in favor of Alec, some not.

Silence lay like glass underneath Alec’s feet as he made his way to the High Table, almost breaking it with every step he took. It was like everyone had inhaled so deeply that all the air was sucked out, and then forgotten to exhale so that Alec choked with every breath he tried to draw. 

Fear clouded his vision and nearly made him trip as he reached the staircase, leading to his awaited punishment. Eyes bore into him from behind, making his skin burn, and for a moment he wished that stares could make one invisible. 

“Students, it has come to my attention that some of you do not understand the rules we keep were established to keep you safe, and shall therefore not be broken,” she spoke to the Hall, then turned directly to Alec. “Mr. Alexander Lightwood here, violated not only one, but several rules. One of which was sneaking into the third floor corridor, as you all should know by now, is _strictly_ forbidden. For _your own_ safety.” 

The crowd reacted. Some gasped, some laughed, some rolled their eyes with no interest at all. But, at the end of the Ravenclaw table, sat six people whose faces had not changed from their funeral-like melancholy. 

“I'm given no other alternative than to expel you-“ McGonagall said, but was abruptly cut off by another voice. 

“He’s lying!” 

Alec’s head couldn't move any faster as he turned it toward the source of the outburst. Jace Wayland had stood up from his seat, his face serious but his hands shaking. 

“Excuse me?” McGonagall questioned.

“Alec didn't steal Magnus’ scarf and place it on the third floor,” Jace paused, probably for dramatic effect. “I did.” 

Jace went silent as the room reacted again, with gasps and sighs and la-di-dah. McGonagall, however, was sceptical. 

“Mr. Wayland-” she spoke, but Alec had to cut in.

“Jace, don't,” he said, simply, meeting the Gryffindor’s eyes as they asked for forgiveness. 

“Well, I await an answer, Mr. Lightwood,” McGonagall turned to him. 

Alec’s breathing became irregular, his heart skipping beats from left to right. _What was he supposed to do?_ Jace had actually admitted to his crime, taken a stand in front of a room packed with students, willing to take his own fall. Should he let him? Should he confess to being innocent and let Jace get expelled? He couldn't. And just as he opened his mouth to contradict Jace’s words, someone else did. 

“Jace, you liar! It was obviously me, neither of you have brains enough to pull something like that off,” it was his sister speaking, standing now as well. 

And not soon after, Clary rose from her seat, exclaiming: “I stole the bloody scarf, Isabelle, don't snag my brilliance.” 

McGonagall was stunned, her face moving from student to student, trying to tell who did what and who was lying. It was obvious they were all covering for each other, even though Jace had sincerely confessed. Isabelle must have thought he was just trying to rid Alec of his punishment and went along.

Raphael sighed before standing up, “Come on, people. We all know I’m the mastermind,” slipping his tongue so effortlessly. 

“Actually, you’re all wrong,” Simon, who Alec barely knew, now spoke. “Even Hufflepuffs can be bad guys.” 

The Hall erupted with laughter, as Simon frowned at the reactions he got. Raphael pouted and nudged his arm, but the fun and games were soon over, as McGonagall’s voice echoed through the room once again. 

“Enough!” 

Silence fell, just like snow in winter, it fell softly, yet determined to stay. 

A forced cough broke the quiet atmosphere, before a few words followed.

“I appreciate your effort, but the truth is, I did it myself,” Magnus looked directly at Alec the whole time, as if truly confessing, but Alec knew he, too, was innocent. “Only made it look like it was someone else’s blame.” 

McGonagall sighed. “Is this true, Mr. Lightwood?” she asked him.

Alec’s previous panic repeated itself, once again making him ponder over what to do. It was obvious McGonagall didn’t believe any of them, probably not even Alec himself, so perhaps he should play along. 

“No, Professor,” he said with a low voice. “None of it is.”

Chaos erupted as Jace and the rest of his friends continued to bark out reasons they were guilty. Even Magnus fought for Alec’s justice, not moving his eyes away for just a second. Alec felt lightheaded, as if he was about to faint, and had it not been for McGonagall’s booming voice, he just might have.

“Silence!” frustration filled her voice, followed by a deep sigh. “Since I cannot expel all of you, I suppose Mr. Lightwood is free to go.”

Cheers broke out and Alec could’ve sworn he heard music. His friends were smiling and laughing, Magnus shooting him a smirk as well. He wouldn’t get expelled. He wouldn’t lose his entire future. He wouldn’t lose his life! Speechless, he made his way back to his table, greeted by a hug from Isabelle and a mimed “I’m sorry” from Jace.

“However, shall I ever hear about something like this again,” McGonagall silenced the room yet again. “I won’t care how many delinquents were involved. I’d send you all home. Understood?”   
Though the question was clearly aimed at Alec and his friends, the entire Great Hall replied in unison.

 

Alec couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the dinner, yet he was unable to speak. He could barely construct simple sentences in his mind, let alone force them all the way from his brain to his lungs to his mouth and out. Every time he tried it came out as incomprehensible whispers, so he settled for listening to his friends’ conversation. 

No one seemed bothered by Alec’s close encounter with expulsion anymore. Adrenaline flowed through the air like waves, Alec substituting as a shore and colliding with each motion of the ripples. What did this mean? Between everything that happened, Alec felt undoubtedly closer to Jace, and seeing the way the Gryffindor had confessed and saved Alec from academic suicide, he had reasons to believe the feeling was mutual. His skin tingled with every brush against Jace’s robe, the warmth of his body pulsating from Jace’s to Alec’s unnoticed by any- and everybody else. He wasn’t sure if Jace felt it too, but a flash of hope sparked as the Gryffindor turned to him and placed a hand, ever so lightly, on Alec’s thigh, making the skin beneath his clothes explode. 

“I’m so glad you weren’t expelled,” he spoke with a low voice, as if wanting to keep the conversation between the two of them only. “I don’t think I could live with myself if you were.”

Alec’s tongue was still tied, so he smiled as warmly as he could at the boy, hoping his gratitude could be spoken without words. Jace returned the smile and all the anger and annoyance Alec had developed toward him was evanescing, as if it never even existed in the first place. 

 

Once Alec had finished his dinner, he decided to go to the library to study some more before bedtime. His friends remained at the table, waving goodbye as he headed for the entrance. His last glance back caught Jace’s eye, and before Alec could look away, he was met by a smile. He blushed as he exited the Great Hall, he should’ve taken the blame for something Jace did years ago. 

Just as he turned the corner, he was forced to a halt, nearly running straight into a rushing Slytherin. Their eyes met and Alec caught a glimpse of sorrow in the boy’s irises, but the moment was soon over as Magnus let out a rather nervous laugh and turned his gaze toward his shoes. If Alec didn’t know better, he’d think the Slytherin was blushing.

“You okay?” he asked, slightly worried, though unaware why. 

Magnus chuckled. “I’m fine. What you did today was,” he hesitated before continuing. “It was quite admirable.”

“Really, it was all thanks to my friends,” Alec smiled, making sure Magnus knew that included him. 

“Jace really owned up, huh? That’s lucky.”

Alec frowned. “You knew?” 

“One figures,” he winked. “’Cause I know he’s not _that_ clever.”

Something about Magnus felt different. Alec wasn’t filled with rage or fury with every breath the Slytherin took, he didn’t feel it was impossible to coexist with him anymore, yet the fact of him knowing the one thing Alec shared exclusively with Jace, caused a faint frustration within his body. Magnus knew just what strings to pull and which buttons to press to make Alec work as his own marionette, at least as far as anger goes, and he couldn’t stand that as soon as he managed to control his own emotions around him, he fell back in habit. 

“He was just trying to help,” Alec explained, making Magnus scoff.

“I’m sure he did, I’m not resentful,” his eyes fell back at Alec’s. “I just should’ve realized you would do anything for that boy.”

Alec froze to the floor at Magnus’ words. _Did he know? Of course, he knew! How could he know?_

“W-what?” the word awkwardly slipped Alec’s tongue, as his eyes blinked rapidly in disbelief. 

“You know, it’s quite ironic how obvious you are about your feelings, yet so blind to others.”

Suddenly, the earth stopped spinning, the sun exploded and every vein in Alec’s body froze to ice. He couldn’t do anything but stare at the boy in front of him, surely looking like an utter fool, but he couldn’t get his lips to move. Even if he could, what would he say? His brain had taken a leave of absence and left Alec with an empty shell, now not only working as a marionette, but looking like one too. Moments later, he finally managed to address Magnus’ words. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” it came out much sharper than intended.

“Don’t make me say it, Alexander,” Magnus former smile had transformed into an expression of irritation, despair and hope, all combined. “I’m done with playing games,” he paused. “Are you?”

Alec’s breath hitched, his eyes fixated at Magnus’, immobile. The floor was spinning beneath him, every inch of his body reaching out for the Slytherin, yet he remained still. This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t have feelings for _Magnus Bane_ , even if he’d proven himself to be more than the average git, _this could not be happening._

Alec liked Jace. The confident captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Not Magnus, right? This burning sensation in his skin was pure anger, right? But something in him told him he was wrong, shouting inside his void skull, the emotions riding roller coasters in his head. He’d finally gotten closer to Jace, finally made himself visible and somehow earned his liking. There was no way he could throw that to the dogs for a feeling he wasn’t even sure existed. 

Magnus’ eyes were still locked with Alec’s, his lips a straight line, thankfully keeping the words from flowing out and giving Alec space to think. To breathe. Why was it that the air thinned every time Magnus was near? For reasons he couldn’t comprehend, his lungs refused to function at every glance Magnus threw his way, and now, when their eyes hadn’t moved away from each other’s for minutes on end, it felt like his lungs would implode, leaving no air at all between the two. He had to say _something._

“I’m in love with Jace,” the words practically fell out of his mouth in a ramble, and he wasn’t certain Magnus had even heard, or more so understood, what he’d said. But, as Magnus’ gaze dropped from Alec’s eyes to his lips, he knew. 

“Well,” Magnus sighed deeply. “I’m glad I could help you admit that.” 

His expression showed a look of utmost defeat, sorrow clouding his eyes as they peered up to meet Alec’s again. 

“Good luck,” the Slytherin spoke, though it sounded more like a whisper, as he walked past Alec.

“Magnus, wait-“ Alec felt awful, no doubt, but came to an abrupt stop as he turned around.

In front of him stood five equally astonished people, jaws hanging to the floor and eyes popping halfway out of their sockets. Panic struck Alec as his face went from face to face, his friends all staring at him with disbelief. Isabelle was the only one who looked remotely sane, because truthfully, she had with most certainty always known about Alec’s feelings. The person Alec’s eyes finally stopped on was – no surprise – Jace, who looked as though he was struggling to speak just like Alec. How could he possibly explain this? He felt idiotic, pathetic, dumb beyond measure as Jace’s eyes bore into his heart and mind. This was it, he’d officially screwed everything up for good. Jace would never be interested, not after this. 

Alec had to get out of there. He couldn’t take the stares, he just wanted to sink through the floor and disappear for eternity, but, since that was out of the picture, he escaped by turning around and running back to his dorm, throwing himself on his bed and forcing every little thought circling his brain to crumble and die. Maybe expulsion wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
